


Dear Luna

by Canadiantardis



Series: The Second Wizarding War [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dear Luna,<br/>I keep thinking about that kiss. Will that be the last time I ever get to kiss you?<br/>Are you even alive?<br/>Neville"</p><p>Luna finds some letters while cleaning one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Luna

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the first one to ship these three together? Seriously?  
> Also, the first part is bolded cuz they are all letters.

**"Dear Luna** ,  
**What happened? Where are you?**  
**I keep thinking about that kiss. Will that be the last time I ever get to kiss you?**  
**Are you even alive?**  
**Neville"**

 **"Dear Luna** ,  
**I keep listening to the radio for your name, and I don’t know if I should be happy that I never do, or scared shitless.**  
**Things are getting bad here. The Carrows started using really old methods of punishment, beside the torturing. Now you would see students with welts peeking under their sleeves, or lines like Harry’s. Its barbarous.**  
**I wish I knew where you were. Somehow Ginny got into contact with Potterwatch and asked if they had any information, and they didn’t.**  
**I feel weird whenever I write these. It feels like my heart is just being crushed, being squeezed, thinking about you. I can’t even tell if its in my head or a side-effect from all those beatings the Carrows have given me now.**  
**Neville"**

 **"Luna,**  
**Why am I even writing these? I don’t even know anymore.**  
**Michael’s fine now. Most of the DA is happy to hear that. The rest are still angry that he was punished like that in the first place.**  
**You would not have wanted to see your friend like that. No one should have seen that, or even be the person they have to see. But Mike is interestingly brave. You’d be proud of your fellow housemate.**  
**Are you thinking about us? About the school? Are you hurt, or even alive anymore?**  
**I think these letters help me. I don’t know how, but every time I write them, I feel like I know what I’m supposed to do. Do I make sense?**  
**Neville"**

 **"Dear Luna** ,  
**I don’t know if you would be able to recognize me again. The beatings have now left scars, and most are now visible since its known that I’m the Carrows’ number one target.**  
**Those bastards. I bet they know where you are.**  
**Have you seen your father’s magazine, wherever you are? He’s been very quiet for a while, and it’s weird. You don’t think he’s finally been silenced because you’re gone, do you? I hope not, he’s been so brave for so long.**  
**But I wouldn’t blame him if he did. You are his daughter. He would have to be mad if he didn’t care about you, Luna. I know if I was in his spot, I think I would do anything to have you be safe. You don’t deserve to be wherever you are.**  
**Now every time I hear your name on the radio, I fear the worst, but its only to ask for information on you. No one has any news on you.**  
**Neville"**

 **"Luna Lovegood** ,  
**We actually heard about Harry and the others. I can’t believe it. He was caught and yet escaped. There are rumours he and the others were with Dean and a goblin. I hope that’s true. Seamus would be relieved to hear that. It would mean he’s alive.**  
**School is getting worse. I’m almost in the Hospital Wing every other day now. The Carrows are trying new ways to break me from my stubbornness. But boy do they have another thing coming. I’m as stubborn as Ginny.**  
**Because of the thing with Harry, Ron was found and his family went into hiding. Ginny included. I’m glad she’s going to be okay, but now I’m alone to lead everyone. And the DA has grown since you left. There’s so many students now, at least the other seventh years help me from time to time helping the younger years now.**  
**I still remember the kiss. God, Luna, I want to kiss you again. I want to know what would have happened if you had stayed. Would we have gotten together? I’d hope so.**  
**I never got to tell you, and I feel like I never will. But you are wonderful. Weird, but wonderfully weird. You see strange things, and believe in so many good things, and strangely observant. You are smart, and all the good qualities of a Ravenclaw.**  
**You’re also beautiful. Even in those really weird outfits you make, you have always been beautiful.**  
**I wonder if this is what love is. I mean, I’ve known about liking someone, but this feels different.**  
**Neville**  
**PS What am I turning into? A sap?"**

 **"Luna** ,  
**You’re alive.**  
**Neville"**

Luna looked at the stack of letters she had found in a hidden box. They were all small, single pages of letters written nine years ago, from the handwriting and what was written. She smiled sadly at them, chuckling as she read a couple, noting how some letters had become illegible from possible tear stains or what she thought looked like blood.

“Luna?” A voice called her.

“Yes, Rolf?” She called back, still looking at the letters.

“Where’d you go, love?” He asked. “It’s about time for dinner.”

“I’ll be right down.” She stood up, brushing off the dust and took out her wand, cleaning up where she had been for the past hour. She still held onto the letters as she left the room.

“Dear, do you know where Neville went?” She asked, holding the letters behind her back as she approached Rolf.

“I think he said he was outside? Maybe the greenhouse?” Rolf said thoughtfully.

Luna smiled and kissed Rolf on the cheek before heading outside to the greenhouse behind their little house. She found Neville within minutes, watering his plants and talking to them. She always found it cute when he did that, even though she knew it did help some plants grow, hearing words of encouragement while being fed.

“Hello, love.” Luna softly spoke, to not disturb the Devil’s Snare Neville kept as a guard to the front of the greenhouse.

“Oh, hey, Lu.” Neville smiled at her sweetly.

Luna approached him and kissed him on the cheek.

“Need something?” He asked, returning to water the rest of the plants.

“Well, Rolf said dinner will be ready soon, but that’s not what I was coming here for.” Luna took the letters and held them for Neville to see.

Neville nearly dropped his watering can.

“Where did you find those? How?” He asked, putting down the can carefully.

“While I was cleaning the attic. I found them in an old box.” She looked at the letters. “I didn’t know you did this when I was kidnapped.”

“I forgot I even did that.” Neville started to turn red, which made Luna smile.

“They are very sweet, Neville. You really loved me even then, didn’t you?” She kissed him on the lips after she asked.

“Maybe.” He mumbled before they both heard Rolf call for them.

They returned to the house, Rolf giving them a confused look.

“Why are you so red, love?” He asked Neville as they all sat to eat.

“I found some letters he wrote for me years ago.” Luna explained. “He says he had forgotten, but I think he didn’t want me to find these really sweetly written letters.”

“Luna!” Neville blushed harder, which caused Rolf to giggle.

“Aw, you’re so cute when you’re embarrassed, Neville.” He said.

Neville grumbled and they ate in relative silence, Luna enjoying the silence.

She loved where she was now. She was happily living with the two men she loved, she was a Magizoologist and had proved several species were real, and.

“Um, can I announce something to you two, right now?” She asked, twirling her fork slightly as she looked at her lovers.

“What is it?” Rolf asked, Neville nodding for her to tell them.

“Well, as you know, I’ve been feeling a little strange for the past few days, and so I went to a muggle doctor to ask them about it, because I knew it wasn’t something magical.” She began. “And I believe I am pregnant.”

Forks clattered onto plates as Rolf and Neville stared at her in silence before they stood and shouted.

“Really? Oh Luna that’s wonderful!”

Luna smiled, looking between Rolf, Neville, and her stomach, lightly holding it before yelping in surprise as Neville scooped her up. Rolf joined in, hugging both lovers happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: Weird way to end a one shot, I know, but I felt like this would be nice.  
> Still weird that no one else has ever written those three together. And I was looking through a long list that Luna is shipped with.  
> Hope you guys liked this one shot. It was fun to write.


End file.
